DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This proposal represents a competing continuation application for salary support in the form of the K05 Senior Scientist Award in order to sustain my professional development. During the period of support provided by the current K02 (NIDA Grant DA00146), my work has contributed to the understanding of drug abuse phenomena, including its etiology, epidemiology, treatment, and related issues. Findings have significantly influenced social policy as well as clinical and research practices. Furthered by K02/RSDA funding support, my career development has proceeded along an increasingly sophisticated course to the point that I have achieved considerable stature as a senior scientist in the field of drug abuse research. As demonstrated by over 150 publications in scholarly journals and by my principal role on numerous large research projects over the past three decades, my reputation among my peers and the accomplishments of a long, productive research career validate the renewal of continued support under the K05 Career Award funding mechanism. During the next five years of K05 support I will continue to foster the expansion of the UCLA Drug Abuse Research Center (DARC) as its Co-Director and will pursue scientific evaluation of interventions for drug abuse and associated drug policies; I will also continue as the Director of the NIDA-funded Research Training Program at DARC and will continue publishing articles, books, and monographs to disseminate the experience gained during my career. Furthermore, I will be broadening my professional scope by participating as co-Principal Investigator on the UCLA Node of the NIDA Clinical Trials Network. Ongoing and future efforts reflect my emphasis on increasing and refining the knowledge base regarding drug-related issues, ultimately toward the goal of providing reliable findings that policymakers, clinicians, and researchers can use to gain a greater understanding of drug phenomena and to better address associated problems. As the co-Director of DARC, I am academically affiliated and supported by the UCLA Neuropsychiatric Institute (NPI), organized within the Department of Psychiatry at the UCLA School of Medicine.